Mukae Emukae
Summary Mukae Emukae (江迎 怒江, Emukae Mukae) is a freshman and later junior of Class -13, having transferred from Jousai All Girl's School to Hakoniwa Academy. She was the treasurer of Misogi Kumagawa's Student Council, and later becomes the treasurer of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's Student Council. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B. Unknown, At least 8-B with Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version. Unknown with Raff-Rafflesia Name: Mukae Emukae, Rainbow Rose (As a joke) Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human/Minus, High school student, Student Council Treasurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dual knives user, Can create and control plants, Can make anything rot away, Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Due to having an abnormal personality all minus can break the heart of anyone just by meeting them, the effect is so strong that even Medaka Kurokami felt like she was gonna pass out from this), Resistance to Power Erasure. Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Can easily hurt Zenkichi). Unknown, At least City Block level with Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version (Comparable to Zenkichi's mother, who is stronger than base Kumagawa). ' Unknown' with Raff-Rafflesia (Can make anything rot away, also ignores durability) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely Lightspeed (Comparable to Zenkichi's Mother, Hitomi Hitoyoshi, who is superior to Kumagawa) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: Unknown, At least City Block level Stamina: High (Can control many plants for a long time) Range: Average human melee range with knives and Raff-Rafflesia. Several hundred meters with Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version Standard Equipment: A pair of knives. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: It was stated by Gagamaru that she cannot use Raff-Rafflesia if she loses both of her hands. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dual Knives Specialist:' She has been shown to be proficient at wielding a pair of knives in close combat. Interestingly, she holds the knives by the blades rather than the handles, causing the edges to cut into her hands. It can be assumed that this is to keep her Minus from rotting them. *'Raff-Rafflesia:' Her Minus allows to corrode and dissolve anything she touches. Though her power only works through her hands, it is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to the air around her. She can control its intensity, area of effect, and other aspects of it. After watching the battle between Shibushi and Naze, her Minus has evolved, allowing her to rot away objects even without touching them. *'Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version:' She can channel her Raff-Rafflessia into the ground, causing the earth to rot beneath her. Doing this creates humus, causing plants to grow rapidly and out of control. **'Type: Bondage:' She creates a solid wall of thick vines. **'Type: Mandragora:' She creates an army of human-shaped plants to attack for her. These plants can even wield her knives. **'Type: Thousand Year Cedar:' She creates a gigantic human-shaped plant that towers over the landscape, even breaking through the roof of the Hakoniwa Academy greenhouse. Gallery Raff-Rafflesia.jpg|Makes anything rot away with Raff-Rafflesia Type_Bondage.jpg|Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version Type: Bondage Type_Mandragora.jpg|Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version Type: Mandragora Type_Thousand_Year_Cedar.jpg|Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version Type: Thousand Year Cedar Others Notable Victories: Narciso Anasui (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Anasui's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Yandere Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users